


Another world

by SwedishGirl



Series: The difference in me [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Mark and Shane have been dating for a while. Sex is tender and sweet. But that is about to change when Mark decides to try something new...





	Another world

"-Oh..." Shane yelped in surprise as Mark reached over and put a hand to his crotch.

They were in Shane's car, on their way to Mark's house. Shane was driving and Mark was in the passenger’s seat. The two of them had been a couple for almost three weeks now and the sex had been fantastic so far. This was Shane's first relationship with a man, and Mark had been very gentle and considerate, Shane thought it was adorable. It was just like Shane had pictured it. Sweet shy Mark being sweet and shy in bed as well. Always thinking more of Shane's pleasure than his own. Sex with Mark was perfect. Maybe a bit predictable sometimes, but exciting enough for Shane at this early stage.

They had been at Shane's all afternoon, practicing the choreography for the tour one last time. The tour was just days away. Shane had given Mark some last-minute advice. He had tried to boost Mark's confidence regarding the dancing by telling him to stop thinking about what everyone else think. Stop apologizing for himself.

"-Do the moves with confidence." Shane had told him.  
"-I don't have any." Mark had retorted.  
"-Then pretend you have. People can't tell the difference. Dance like if you know exactly what you're doing. Do the moves with dedication, if you do them wrong but with confidence, people will think it was meant to be like that."

Mark had appreciated all the good advice Shane had been giving him. When they were finished, they had packed up and driven off, heading for Mark's house where they were going to spend the night. Mark was the first one to step out of the car. He came around to the driver’s seat and when Shane stepped out, Mark gripped the front of his jacket hard and dragged him out. Shane was surprised.

"-Whoa! Wait! My wallet and..."  
"-Leave it." Mark said sharply without even looking at him.

Shane was dragged to the front door where Mark pinned him to the wall and kissed him furiously, unlocking the door with his free hand.

The door unlocked and Mark kicked it open and dragged Shane inside. Shane was pleasantly surprised and tried to look at Mark's face between kisses to see if he could find any answers there to what was going on. 

Mark just looked determined but there was a hint of a naughty smile on his face. His eyes had that special spark that Shane knew so well and that meant he was up to something.

Mark slammed the door shut with such power that Shane jumped. Then he tugged off Shane's jacket and kissed him hard. Mark reached around Shane’s waist and lifted him up slightly before slamming him into the inside of the door. He forced a knee in between Shane's thighs and started to grind hard against him.

Shane was a bit taken aback and didn't really know how to react. This was hot as hell, he was already hard in his jeans. Mark was so god damn sexy, taking charge like this. It was so unlike Mark and it was so sexy. Mark was tall and strong and much bigger than Shane, and he was sexy as hell acting all confident and in charge. Acting like he knew what he was doing and wasn't going to apologize for himself. 

Shane reached down to stroke the bulge in Mark's jeans, but Mark gripped his wrist hard and slammed his arm into the wall. 

"-Don't." he growled, while kissing Shane a bit too hard, grinding against him.

Shane wasn't sure what was going on. Usually, he tried to contribute during sex and usually Shane was the one taking most initiative. But apparently, Mark didn't want him to now. Mark wanted to be in charge. That thought made Shane shiver. He had a feeling this was going to be good. Really good.

"-Mark..." Shane breathed.  
"-Shut up."

Mark scooped Shane up and carried him to the living room sofa. He almost threw him on the sofa and plunged down on top of him, tugging at his t-shirt. It came off in seconds and Mark immediately started to kiss Shane's chest and lick his stomach. Shane had lots of chest hair, not as much as Mark but still pretty much. Mark loved the smell of it and the feel of it under his fingers.

Shane was on his back on the sofa, hands carding through Mark's soft dark hair. He was so fucking turned on now and he started to arch up into Mark just to get some pressure where he needed it. Mark noticed and growled:

"-Stay still."

Shane didn't know what to do. This was just too sexy. He'd never seen Mark like this before. Didn't know he had it in him. Would've never imagined. Sweet shy Mark who he'd known for ages, suddenly turning into this dominant sex bomb. Shane heard himself letting out a trembling breath, just out of pure excitement.

"-You alright?" Mark looked up and whispered.

Ah, old Mark was under there somewhere, not far away at all. Old considerate and careful Mark.

"-Yes..." Shane nodded.

"-Good, because I'm gonna fuck you to pieces."

Oh. My. God. That's hot. Shane didn't even know Mark used words like that. 

Mark undid Shane's belt and jeans and yanked them and his boxers off. When he started to stroke Shane's length, Shane realized he was already close. They hadn't even done anything yet, but Mark's behavior had turned him on like crazy. He closed his eyes and breathed, arching into Mark's grip and moaning. 

"-Oh, Mark..."  
"-Quiet."

Mark licked his way down Shane's stomach and continued downwards, and when Shane felt his erection being enveloped by Mark's hot wet mouth, he let out a long moan and tipped his head back. Mark forced Shane's legs apart and put one of them over his shoulder. Then he cupped Shane's balls in one hand. When he started to stroke and lick Shane's length, Shane twisted on the sofa.

"-Keep still. And shut up." Mark ordered.

Shane had to squeeze his eyes shut and grip the edge of the sofa hard to try and keep still. He couldn't keep quiet, though. A tiny whimpering sound still forced its way out between closed lips. When he felt Mark pressing his thumb into him, he was suddenly too close.

"-Stop!" he breathed.

Mark kept still. Looking up at Shane. A hint of a naughty smile on his face. Eyes dark and seductive. Shane kept still, breathing hard, really trying not to come. Mark twisted his thumb gently and Shane screamed again:

"-No. Stop. Gonna come."

Shane could see the amused and confident smile on Mark's face. He realized Mark took pleasure in this, having this power over Shane's pleasure. Mark bent his thumb slightly, putting pressure on the exact right spot inside Shane, and Shane roared:

"-MARK! FUCK!!"

There was a swift but content smile on Mark's face. Then he stopped, and let go of Shane's leg and stood up. He gripped Shane's wrists and dragged him to the nearby dinner table. He grabbed Shane's bum and hoisted him up onto the table. Mark was still fully dressed and Shane was naked, as to point out the difference in the power balance even more. The kissing was passionate, hungry and almost violent. Not at all like the tender kisses Shane was used to. Even Mark's touch was different, it was more determined and less tentative. 

Mark was rarely in charge. Not of anything. He didn't like to be. He was perfectly fine with being told what to do and when to do it. Mark was not a leader, it didn't come natural to him to be. But right now, in his own home, with his own boyfriend, he had apparently put that aside and decided to take charge. It was the sexiest thing Shane had ever seen. Mark even looked taller than usual. His eyes were focused and the shy hesitant look was nowhere to be found. He suddenly looked like someone you would obey. Shane intended to obey, alright. He wanted more of this. More of this version of Mark. It was hot beyond belief.

"-Oh, Mark..." Shane breathed between kisses.

Mark's right hand was still firmly on Shane's bum. His left hand was gripping Shane's hair hard. Suddenly, Shane was lifted from the table and forced to turn around to face the table.

"-Bend over." Mark ordered, while holding Shane's neck in a steady grip, pushing forward. 

Shane realized what Mark intended to do, and a spike of pure lust made him shiver.

Shane bent over, and rested the side of his face against the table. Mark had gripped Shane's right arm and bent it behind his back. He couldn't move. He was totally at Mark's mercy, and he liked it. 

Oh my fucking God. Shane was almost dizzy with excitement. This was too good to be true. Like a naughty fantasy becoming real. When he heard Mark undo his jeans and felt Mark's hardness pushing in between his thighs without asking, it was almost too much to bear. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Needed it. Now. He moaned and pushed back.

"-Keep still." Mark said with the sexiest voice ever.  
"-Oh, Mark. Please. Please." Shane panted.  
"-Please what?"  
"-Need you..."

Mark leant forward, pushing Shane down with his body weight. He reached around and took Shane's erection in a firm grip. Maybe a bit too firm as Shane almost shouted out in pleasure, his whole body twitching underneath Mark. 

Mark just held Shane's throbbing length in his large warm hand, and Shane tried to thrust into the grip. Shane was almost desperate now, moaning and squealing underneath Mark. Begging for more.

"-Fuck me, Mark..."  
"-Shut up."  
"-Need you to fuck me, for christ's sake!" Shane almost shouted in desperation.

Suddenly he felt a sharp but swift pain on his bum. Mark had slapped him! 

"-Keep quiet." Mark growled in his ear. 

Shane was helpless, trapped under Mark who was both heavier and stronger. He couldn't do anything but wait until Mark decided he could move. He loved it. It was perfect.

Mark had no plans of letting Shane decide. Not this time. He let go of Shane's erection, stood up a little, reaching for his own instead. He started to stroke himself, making low sexy sounds of pleasure. All Shane could do was listen to him touching himself.

"-For god’s sake, Mark..."

Mark pretended like he didn't hear him. He continued to satisfy himself, having a perfect view of Shane's firm gorgeous perfect little bum.

"-Mark..."

Shane's voice was pure desperation. 

Mark bent forward slightly and put his large erection to Shane's bum. Finally! 

"-Yes..." Shane moaned.

Mark pushed forward a little and Shane pushed back desperately.

"-Please..."  
"-You sure?" Mark said with a low trembling voice. His considerate self being back for a swift moment, just to make sure he didn't hurt Shane.  
"-I'm sure. Just do it. Please, Mark!"

That was the approval Mark needed to proceed with this dominance thing.

Mark pushed forward, firm and hard. Trying not to hurt Shane, but still behave like he didn't care.

Shane screamed.

"-YES. OH MY GOD. YES."

Mark gripped Shane's hair too hard and grabbed his hip with the other hand. Soon, he was thrusting with power into Shane. Long deep thrusts. Shane pushed back furiously, moaning like an animal.

"-Oh. Fuck. Mark! Ah!"

Mark was approaching the edge fast. Shane's sexy moans didn't help to slow it down. He reached around to stroke Shane's erection. Shane's legs were trembling now.

"-That's it, baby..." Mark mumbled in Shane's ear.  
"-Yes. Yes. Oh. Yes." Shane chanted.

Mark hit the right spot over and over again. His large warm hand squeezing and stroking in a way that made Shane go mad. Shane didn't know what to do with himself. Being held down and not even facing Mark enabled him to concentrate one hundred percent on his own pleasure. He couldn't even see Mark, let alone contribute in any way to his pleasure. He could only take, not give. That was new to him, and he really enjoyed it.

Mark shut his eyes, trying to keep going just a bit longer. Making low sexy moans in Shane's ear, as he was leaning forward above Shane. Suddenly, he stood up, grabbed Shane's hips with both hands and started to thrust harder and faster. 

"-Ooooh. My gooood!" Shane heard himself scream. It didn't even sound like him anymore, it sounded desperate, trembling, almost sobbing. His hands trying to grip the edges of the table, eyes squeezed shut, pushing back against Mark. He came. And he kept coming. It was mad. It was like surfing a wave that wouldn't stop.

Mark didn't say a word. He kept thrusting deeper than Shane thought was possible, holding Shane down so hard he almost didn't get any air. Waiting for Shane to finish. Then he came himself, collapsing on top of Shane, breathing hard.

"Oh fuck." Mark exhaled, and embraced Shane from behind and helped him to stand. They laid down on the floor, next to each other, facing the ceiling.

"-That was....incredible. Just totally fucking incredible." Shane said with a voice that was still trembling slightly.  
"-It was." Mark agreed.  
"-The thing you did... You were fantastic."  
"-The thing...?"  
"-Yeah, you know, taking charge like that. It was incredible!"  
"-You liked it?"  
"-Did I like it?!" Shane said giggling, looking at Mark in disbelief. "-Never been so turned on in my whole life!"

Mark giggled softly. Shane took his hand.

"-Didn't expect it. Where did that come from?" Shane asked.  
"-Well, you know... I was told to pretend to have confidence, so I thought I'd give it a try..."  
"-Oh..."  
"-Mhm..."  
"-Well, it worked. You were very convincing. And I liked it. Very much. Please do it again sometime."  
"-Perhaps I will. Sometime."

Mark smiled his mysterious smile and suddenly it dawned on Shane. No matter how many years you'd know this complex man, there would always be one more layer underneath that you just didn't know existed. One more surprise. One more reason to be impressed. A life with Mark would never be boring. In that instant, Shane knew he was going to love Mark for the rest of his life.


End file.
